


Fire Emblem Shorts

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Feelings Realization, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Just a little place to keep the Fire Emblem shorts I write!





	Fire Emblem Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> A short for Sylvain who sounded super happy and like he was having fun with being the one picked as the representative for the heron cup and after the dance lesson. So I wanted to make a fluffy little piece for him. It's been a while since I posted anything so I'm getting back into the swing of things.

The fact that you had even asked him to be the representative shocked him, his voice was lost for, but a moment before he agreed fingers crossed in his mind that you overlooked how his voice jumped as he agreed before tacking on a comment about him showing off his moves and driving the ladies wild. 

He looks at it now and it was absolutely silly of him to say such a thing with how he’s tripping over his own two feet terrified at the thought of making the Blue Lions look bad. So the moment you come into view Sylvain is calling out to you drawing your attention away from your books and onto him. 

“Oh, Professor! I’m glad you’re here, I need help figuring out this whole... dancing thing. Mind helping me?” Sylvain held out his hand, mostly done in jest as he was just doing a basic movement for the dance, but he was surprised when you smiled and took his hand. 

“We can practice together Sylvain I’ll follow your lead. Now, what steps are we supposed to make for this? And where should our hands be?” Your voice and expressions are so genuine that Sylvain holds onto your hand a bit tighter, a smile forming on his lips as he moves his hand to your lower back. 

So the both of you dance, despite how clumsy and sloppy your steps are smiling as you apologize and mimic what he says. Sylvain finds himself unable to stop himself from smiling, he's having fun. Instructing you on where to step and what to do next, which you do and cheer when you do so makes Sylvain’s heart jump in his chest. The two of you dance for a while, and Sylvain finds himself leaning closer towards you to the point that the dance turns into more of a slow little side to side shuffle. 

“One and two and three and four... Got it! I’m pretty good at this.” 

It’s when he sees your smile, hears your laughter and praise so close to him that he realizes just how close to you he is. How warm, and how wildly his heart beating in his chest. His breath catches in his lungs while you slip away from his grip, telling him that he is going to do well and that he will make everyone go wild. It’s only when you leave does he want to chase after you, to pull you as close to his body as possible just to feel your warmth once again. 

Heart beating wildly, Sylvain is at a loss, wondering if this... is what being in love feels like.


End file.
